The new butt world
by JamCreations93
Summary: In the universe of B&B a girl known as Daria had been sent to the boys home to try to convince them to move out. Beavi's mother has developed a educational game but can he and Butthead try to win and save the world? And save their future?
1. Chapter 1

_If I could recall the last time Daria moved away that night. Beavis had to live with his mom I was all alone!_

 **1:06 a.m**

Butthead had woken to his mouth from a painful sensation, and felt his braces lose. Dammit why now and to expansive to pay to remove them.

" Beavis! Hey dude!?" Butthead called for his blonde friend but no reply or his buddy entering his room.

" Oh no he's now living with his mom!" Butthead cried out.

 **Early that day**

"I'm sorry man my mom needs me." Beavis said to his only friend not even listening to him to busy reading a Play Boy magazine in the airport.

" Huh...huh ... huh um buttmunch bye." How could he be so cold Beavis was his only friend and only one who was always by his side since childhood how can he not show concern but deep down he truly was. Just then Beavis walked on his flight to New York.

" Well there he goes!" Butthead said feeling so pissed off not for Beavis it's not his fault he had to leave but it was his mom.

" I tell ya leaving Texas isn't easy." A man said to the bummed teen.

" Uh, Huh..hhuh...huh you sound like Anderson?" Butthead said.

" I can see your hiding a mans emotions from not even showing concern to your friend I'm Hank." Hank Hill said.

" I'm Butthead and Yes I been told boys never cry!" Butthead said before a round blonde boy walked up besides Hank. " Dad you should see this airport is huge!" The boy said to his dad.

" Bobby this young man refused to show sadness to his friend as he left." Hank said before leaving the brunette teen.

 **It's morning at present**

Butthead are some cereal but his mouth felt so on fire. He just couldn't believe his life so far but he's gotta be a strong boy cause boys never show pain but why must his mind hurt like his teeth?

" In other news schools all over the world had been ordered by government to treat the special students with more special classes to help with learning issues but this one school will provide support..." The news announced on T.V.

 **New York in the building of virtual technology**

Miss Janet was in a business meeting of supporting the new law. She sells game vertical consoles.

" With our newest game coming out will help the poor children who suffer if mental and learning issues!" She announced to the meeting team with a projection of the goggles shown on a screen.

" But Miss Janet clearly you must consider the schools policy for selling our products some might not like our games!" Said one of the team.

" Oh but I've been called all over by many principal's and assured me our games will be helpful!" Said Janet before turning on the lights as the team talks among another.

" Were all in agreement as well!" They all said.

Miss Janet smiles as she heads up to her living area with a large bed and few rooms and kitchen with her son in a handsome blue suit.

" Hello mommy um...how was work?" Beavis asked.

" Excellent and we need your help with work!"


	2. Chapter 2

Helen finished making arrangements for the papers in support of the new law on disability support.

" Hey mom I know this will help my poor dumb students." Quinn joked.

Daria walked down the stairs to head out to meet Jane.

" So the government has finally got a chance of being more understanding?" Jane said carrying her art project.

" Yes so the poor souls can get more supportive help." Daria replied.

During Mr. Timothy's class he was talking about the new special students that will be arriving.

" I'm so thrilled our poor new students who had to suffer in very hard classes will be in a more peaceful school!" Mr. Timothy handed out a yellow paper to his students.

" What's this for?" Asked Brittany.

" This allows you to seek help to those you know who are not around our town and I love for you to make a report on."

Daria could only think of two poor idiots in mind.

 **At Burger World**

Butthead was not only messing around with the milkshake machine but also remembered how kinda cute Beavis looked when he was dared to not get a brain freeze.

" Uh, huh ... huh miss you buddy!" Butthead laughed.

" Hey Butthead since your not so helpful today why not take a break you have a call!" His boss said as he starts to mop the floor of sticky milkshake.

In the break room he sat near the phone he picked up ignoring his painful teeth.

" Butthead help!"

It's his buddy on the phone and was sounding so scared. Butthead got the address it's near is his friend back and in danger?

Butthead road his bike as fast as he can when he was run over by a car. The boy was on ground cursing.

" Um... you alright?" Asked the girl who was in the car Butthead got ran over.

" D...Daria? It's you look please help!"

 **In a red barn**

Beavis tied up with the virtual goggles on his face trying to beat the game when he felt warm hands?

" I can't see but feel?! Help I'm gonna die!" Beavis screaming running around a temple when he saw no Butthead he was in the game as both ran to the end of the level it was a final boss.

After killing the boss Beavis out of breath Butthead pulled his goggles off and his as well.

" Butthead you made it!" Beavis said being untied by no way Daria?

" I did buddy... dumb ass you would have gotten killed!" Butthead punched Beavis.

" Enough we need to get him in my moms car now you too Butthead and you both can explain on the road!"

Beavis explained right before he was tied up as he rested for a while drinking some water and nachos Daria bought him and Butthead.

" Wow I just knew his mom was a bitch!" Said Butthead eating his nachos. Janet abandoned Beavis and Butthead was his only family then.

" I know you ass now shut up... I was trying out my moms new virtual game I didn't understand what she kept explaining was to busy thinking of the chicks I could save." Beavis mentioned before explaining his mom talking about a dangerous bug in the game and sending him back to his old hometown he was very happy at first but when she drove him to a abandoned barn well by then all he could remember was being surrounded by a huge jungle and coming up to a temple and being chased by mummies and bugs.

When arriving at Daria's house trying to sneak in her old friends inside to hurry to the spare room. Then the boys settled in for a long rest.

"Hey it's weird we are not in our house right now?" Said Butthead to his friend sleeping beside him.

"Eh...heh yes weird let's um see if we can head back..." Beavis yawning.

It's all Butthead could think and the fact his closest friend was about to have his brain explode by his own mother and who he wanted to punch in her.

Beavis was making a sobbing sound Butthead turned to witness him tearing up. " I'm such a dumb ass why was I so stupid why I knew my mom still didn't care for me!" The blonde weeping as the brunette was about to demand he stop being a wuss but remembering he was almost about to lose him.

"Hey dude I'm here and so are you and we're finally back together no matter what now try to sleep ok?" Beavis was surprised Butthead was being nice and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Back in Texas as a excited Bobby hopping for his new game. Well since he's done a well fine job at his fathers job he was rewarded with a huge allowance. It's the newest game from GFSK and was included to be played by schools everywhere!

" Oh hell yes! Let's try this baby out!" He ran straight to his bedroom when Ladybird began to growl just to the entrance? " Girl what is it?" But the bloodhound was growling up a storm?

At the GFSK con Janet stood nervous. At the last sell of her newest game all thanks to her stupid son!

" Hey um I sure hope it's not inappropriate I have a high school to lecture my pathetic students on clean minds?" Angela Li asking with hold a box full of the games. Janet tried to hold the urge to shout all the dirty secrets but must keep her calm.

" Why of course those poor children won't be blind by painful images!"

As the con continues onward Jake could be standing by with his few company, with his chart standing of the games selling graph.

" Thanks for helping us market the game." Said a brunette girl who was Janet's assistant. "Um sure well it's time to pack up the I need to make dinner tell your boss anytime she needs help we're here!" The brunette winks.

" The names Beatrice and here's my card." Jake took the small pink card blushing as he heads towards the parking lot.

 **8:00 in the morning**

Beavis was still fast asleep but suddenly felt cold metal touching his nose? He blinks his eyes open to see his friends teeth pressed on his nose.

" Um heh...heh bunghole," Before realizing he wasn't even in his house he shot up throwing his arm out knocking his now awake friend on the floor.

" Ahhhh! What happened!" Beavis shouted who was terrified.

" Oh no it's all my fault I just had to leave and now look where we are!" Beavis shook on the bed in his wrinkly once fancy clothes regretting ever wearing them trying to get undressed.

Butthead on the floor got up to yell at Beavis but stopped remembering he almost lost him. The brunette gently lay a hand on Beavis's hand touching his forehead. "She messed up your duo" Moving his hand against the blondes skin but removed making this seam so gay, he's not gay no but it's weird this feeling of wanting to be more nicer.

"Boys?" Said Daria who walked on the award boys. " If your still not exhausted I think we should try not to make noise" Daria said as the boys followed her downstairs. It's good her mom had understood everything her daughter explained to her. " My mom had been my count last night so you two owe me." Daria lead them to the table for some breakfast who her father made who also had a explanation why Daria was out so late.

"So Nutthead and Beavis nice to meet you this morning enjoy the pancakes."

Jake was still sleepy after his work last night so was a bit pissed over Daria bringing her old friends over without his knowing. But had a bit of heart hearing how Beavis was held under hostage.

" Um, Heh...heh hey how you like it's kinda lame I know!" Beavis said stuffing his face with warm pancakes.

" Um...Heh ... heh but we need our things so um heh we can't stay long"

Butthead agreed and quickly stood up.

" Hey baby thanks but we need our pets and stuff so uh bye!" He then grabs Beavis to drag out the door.

Helen was concerned whoever Beavis kidnapper was might still be out there. "I'm so sorry boys I have to step in I'm a lawyer after all and this awful person needs to behind bars ... just come back fast!" Helen said. Daria nodded agreeing with her mom there is no way on what she seen.

"My mom is right so I'll drop you off but then it's straight back" Daria walking out the door with the boys.

" Diarrhea gonna be our secret ride!" Butthead said being kinky but Beavis this time didn't laugh just quietly got in the car. Beavis just wants his bird.


	4. Chapter 4

Daria could have sneaked her dumb friends out to a hotel she was about to.

 _"Oh crap they are sleeping already!" Pissed after paying her own cash for buying Trent a birthday gif but for the tolls! " No way Daria you are just close to home no way!" But as she glares back to see Beavis bleeding from his forehead after removing the goggles._

" Uh, huh ... huh Diarrhea?" Broke her thoughts when she noticed her old school showing a bunch of cop cars.

" I heard on the news the school got bombed and now the principal is under arrest boys?" Weird they would be laughing or making jokes but all silence and she didn't mind.

Beavis still shaking after what his own mother had done but felt a warm hand on his shoulder he turns to Butthead having a kind glance?

" Uh, huh...huh wuss were here"

Butthead points to the drive way of their house. Both boys got out to run to the busted living room. Beavis still shaking up walking to a couch which long he remembered sitting on the busted furniture. Daria hadn't been here in ages but recalls remembering the boys and her working on homework assignments in here kinda feeling nostalgic. Butthead noticed the kitchen just as he remembered leaving it well after Beavis left all he could manage was take out seeing so much garbage everywhere.

" Um, heh...heh wow Butthead a slob!" Said Beavis being a little less nervous but returns to see two parrots in their cage just next to the fridge.

" Oh baby's daddy is home!" Beavis walking over to gently open the little cage door. " Shhh! It's only me Beavy!" The blonde holding his parrot which resembled him.

" I didn't know you two owned parrots?" Daria said walking over at Beavis cradling his bird. Butthead hadn't forgotten his little friends.

" Well it's a long story um we should quickly bring them!" Butthead said taking a hold of his bird.

" Why so urgent look at him ... doesn't look to good have you been taken care of them?" Beavis asking Butthead carrying his bird on his shoulder and the cage to the car.

Todd was out of his car to stomp his way in the house. Butthead wide eyed grabbed Beavis and Daria upstairs.

" Hey girly! If you're not here I'm going kill ya!" Todd shouts from below as the three hides.

" Butthead why is Todd here?" Asked Daria in the boys bedroom watching them pack. " Uh...huh uh less talk more packing quickly" Butthead ordered carrying his bag to the door.

Finally all of them had left without Todd knowing. Daria drove away fast in time to watch the house blow up!

" F...fire... fire! That's right yes!" But ended up in a loud cry.


	5. Chapter 5

**Make sure that your crap is out before I come!**

Butthead recalls talking to Todd as he is in Daria's car the way back to her house sitting beside his blonde friend.

" Um...Head you got a lot to explain why would you blow up your house for?" Daria asking driving on the busy traffic glares at him through the view mirror. Beavis gently petting his bird in his cage looking away from his guilty friend feeding a bit pissed.

"Huh...huh huh I screwed up thanks to Todd for helping me blow up the house because he owns half the house since I didn't have the money to pay up sorry!"

Butthead had forgot since he saved Beavis and Daria who just had to bring them back to her house!

Beavis and Butthead after been driven back to Daria's house went straight unpacking. Helen was against pets in her home but after hearing the boys losing their house she made an acceptation. After dinner Jake made arrangements for the boys to attend Daria's school just till they graduate to leave on their own. Beavis mom works for Jake he had to help Beavis change his emails and since he got his vision tested for his eyesight needed glasses.

" Please uh Butter take your friend to visit our Vision specialist?" Jake asked the brunette with mouth full of spaghetti. " Uh huh he's sure has crappy eye sight since he can't read porn." Beavis punches him in the arm.

The next morning was a school day and Beavis headed to achieve his prescription glasses along with Butthead. Beavis came out of his appointment with glasses Butthead blushing. " What you looking at bunghole?" Beavis said embarrassed as he and Butthead headed back for nights sleep and be with their birds.

 **Lawndale High**

Helen dropped the kids off letting the two boys know she be here after school for Butthead's dental appointment.

Butthead had such a swollen gum affection from avoiding his appointments because he had not very good doctors but Helen had a friend who understands children with stress over braces.

Jane helped the boys around the school as their tour guid. "Ok like how I just helped Daria deal of school days I'm going help you two." Jane said leading them around the cafeteria. Beavis admired how everything looked so clear he can even see a guys pimples clearly. " Hey dude these glasses rock!" Butthead slaps him. " No they don't they make you look like a dork anyway Jane huh...huh are your computers got porn?" The brunette asked Jane.

" Shhh not so loud just be careful not to get caught and I'll help you buy your laptop." Daria glaring back. " Uh yeah so you two can get less in trouble anyways thanks Jane but it's time for these two to head to P.E!" Daria leading the boys to her schools gym.

"Hey cheerleaders heh ...heh!" Beavis points when the blonde one waved back? " She just smiled at me wow usually girls are annoyed?" Butthead kinda being triggered headed over to the blonde chick. " Hey babe huh huh like I want your thingie!" Just then Kevin walks on him. " Dude I never seen you around here before but your posture looks great for my football team?" Kevin was the star of his football team who just happened to notice the new kid with his girl.

"But Kevin honey bear this pervert was going touch my-" But Kevin stupidly ignored his girlfriend to put his arm around Butthead. " Dude tell you something once you become a football pro can ditch being a wuss ya know?" Butthead kinda taken the insults dragging his foot up Kevin's crotch.

"No way dumbass!" As the football jock in pain and groans on the grass with Brittany hugging him. "You'll pay for this you perv!" Beavis saw the whole thing and usually he would laugh or help take down the jerk but didn't he felt different as Butthead walks past him with glare of anger in his eyes touching his gums.

 **Past noon after first day of school**

Butthead still angry about being treated by Kevin didn't realize of the dentist fixing up his braces and cleaning his gums.

"Well done young one you didn't fuss about or fight today?" Said the dentist putting down her tools. "Uh huh yeah I'm just not as a wuss huh" Butthead was glad she hadn't yelled or made fun of him like his old dentist now his mouth felt much better. "Well I got some good news and that's just a few days from now you're braces will be coming off for good!" Butthead looks to her in surprise to jump up to hug her.

"Huh huh sorry don't tell anyone I hugged you but I'm just so glad I can't believe it!" His day had just turned crappy to awesome.

After the boy ran out the phone rang and the dentist picked it up.

" _Is everything set up like I had asked?"_

Said a very creepy voice. "Yes I've placed the device but will it for sure prove I can prevent gum affection since my boss is ...?"

" _YESsss! He will trust me nothing bad will ever harm the brat err um poor boy yes!"_ The call ended after hearing she's getting a heavy amount of money. "Yes that brat better get well or I'll regret losing my cash!" Hated acting all nice but now she agreed with her secret manager.


	6. Chapter 6

It was time for the assembly of Landawl High as everyone took their seats as the theater dimmed into dark as the screen projection shows the game. Beavis felt a jump of panic when he saw his moms game being shown. Daria forgot her school had excepted her friends game forgot to mention it.

"Cool gear but why's the Beav looking pale?" Jane asks looking at the nervous Beavis but just as everything couldn't get any worse his mother was on the screen.

"Every child born of education issues will no longer suffer as my game shall provide the skills so please head towards your training gym!" Just as she said so everyone follows her workers to the gym. "Wuss just be cool besides if the bitch tries anything or something." Reassuring his friend but he didn't reply from being pulled over with Jane.

"Like dude it's your training tent a prince?" Both saw the virtual game helmet and a screen showing his game avatar. All tents for each team gets their avatars. "If you can please try on the helmets will shall begin with getting the hang of it." The VTB people announced. "Don't worry your highness." Jane says putting on her helmet as did Beavis.

 _Welcome prince of VTB your kingdoms people shall serve you!_

Beavis open his eyes to be seated on a throne he was inside his virtual castle and below are his royal guards.

"Heh... heh... heh ...eh?" Feeling his prince suit and noticed his arm is a tommy gun? _"Majesty shall I begin the quest?"_ Said a floating red looking flower? It's Jane as his royal flower robot.

"Jane you um shall heh heh this is kinda cool?" Jane projects the contestants showing different characters and creatures with different abilities and weapons. Beavis read Daria's whose a witch but blushing when he saw Butthead whose a half demon and a bounty hunter.

 _"Well I may not be the prettiest flower here but kinda rocks so go forth the VTB's to win your reward!"_ Jane announced but the sky turned dark all over and the castle shook all over!

Beavis felt the slimiest tongue licking his hand. "Ahhh! Nooo!" Screamed Beavis as a bunch of gray ugly looking creatures crashed open the long door and ran attacking everyone.

 _"Majesty duck!"_ Beavis saw a centaur girl stabbed the gross creature who licked him. "My majesty I will protect ya!" Beavis recognized the voice.

 _"Brothers Grunt halt don't touch my son!"_ Beavis looked to see a tall black cloak woman his mom?

 _"Easy brat I'm not gonna kill ya only want to chat."_ The female centaur stood in front shielding Beavis.

 _"Since you forbid to join in my demo game and ruined it by that stupid brace face! I'll give you one last chance join me or everyone will suffer!"_ Beavis is slow but not so dumb to trust his mother but has no choice.

"Fine I'll be your prince!" Beavis yells but began to shoot with his tommy gun.

 _"Good shot son but your training needs work get some rest brat!"_ Then Janet vanished along with The Brothers Grunt.


	7. Chapter 7

Butthead was taking a shower from sweating so much today but cringed remembering the last day of school.

Brittany and Beavis were walking together exiting the school.

"So you just want Kevin to pay for what he done to you at last years prom?" Beavis said cleaning his glasses. "Here use this cloth Quinn designed for Fashion Club it's perfect for cleaning glasses." Butthead wanted to puke as he was walking behind them.

Beavis laid on the bed whose on his paid laptop busy on a popular chat website. Since he's crushing on a certain person he can share his emotions with people online Brittany was the one she introduced him to the website and helped set up his blog page. After his shower allowed Butthead a turn he was spending his night online which was addicting.

Daria entered the room seeing the blonde online and sat on the bed.

"You do know people are not who they seam from the web?" Daria said as Beavis looked up."But I'm shy with everyone but here is easy I never done this before." Just then Butthead walks out of the bathroom but stopped to see Daria holding his towel.

"Wow our demon has left the steamy hell?" Daria sarcastically said.

"Uh, huh...huh... get out!" Butthead said embarrassed. "Yes but don't you forget Janet is going to be tough for you two we need to win this thing." Daria says before leaving. Beavis closed his laptop and crawled under the covers as so Butthead since he can sleep in a the pull out bed connected to Beavis's bed.

"Uh, huh dude what's up with you and Kevin's chick?" Butthead asked who was laid turned away from Beavis.

"Heh... heh eh she's my beautiful centaur whose gonna protect me in the game and we should get some rest if we must defeat my mom." Butthead agrees but couldn't shake his dumb emotions.

Tom and Daria were eating pizza sharing their game experience. "I can't believe a witch caught me in the act." Tom said eating his pizza. Daria was dating Tom because he loved her not Jane whose kinda still not over it.

"Oh I hear your two boyfriends are staying over?" Tom said looks over to Beavis and Butthead playing with one the pinball machines."Not boyfriends if they were I would jump off a cliff and it's kinda private matter on Beavis's family." Daria felt horrible when she found Beavis gaged and tied up in that barn and wanted to keep his mother out since she's in the game. Daria saw Brittany and Quinn walked in towards the boys. "His majesty's ladies!"

"Your highness shall we continue our royal meeting?" Quinn said since she's his royal maid. " Heh...heh eh yes bye Butthead will have our boys night I promise after your appointment." Beavis waved joining the girls.

Butthead wanted to just pull him away from the wussy crap but remembered it's his last orthodontist appointment. "Hey good luck on them choppers." Daria said waving bye. Butthead felt a little better with support and walked out but before looking back to see Beavis hug Brittany before kicking a moldy apple which banged a garbage can sending a angry cat tripping the blonde girl in Beavis's arms.


	8. Chapter 8

Beavis just was about finished on his homework. His parrot had been feed and it's all snuggled against Butthead's parrot. "Heh, heh... heh em sleep tight." Before placing a blanket over the cage but both screeched in fear from the slam of the door open. "Hey pal time for boys night!" Beavis calming down the birds before Butthead could throw him to the floor. "Pal let's party huh!?" Beavis was used to his friends rough housing but after scaring off their birds like that? "Knock it off not tonight!" Beavis shoving off his friend and got up from the awkward position. "Oh no I'm so sorry you're highness of wuss!" Beavis just about had it but before he could come up with a insult he heard his blog inbox ding and went over to his laptop. It's from Brittany she sends a message about giving him a gift tomorrow after the game.

"Hey! Wuss let's knock off this chat crap!" Butthead not used to the new technology as he shuts his friends laptop lid closed. "Butthead I'm sorry I've got a lot of homework and need to rest for the game remember?" Butthead's mouth pinched as he yelled in pain. "What's wrong it's not your teeth?" Beavis asked putting his hand near his friends mouth but slapped his hand very hard making his blonde friend cry which lead to Butthead to laugh uncontrollably as he continues to slap Beavis through out the night.

Janet somewhere had been enjoying the horrible night of the boys as she had prepared for tomorrow's game.

At Tom Landry Middle School Bobby and his fellow students are very busy playing the game with each other's fighting or casting spells. Bobby was a troll solving a puzzle already his past a lot and so far closer to the final stage he wonders who this prince is kinda weird he has to save a prince instead of a princess. "Hey hot shot!" Shouts a little pixie in which is Luanne followed by her team. "I'm almost there so don't stop me!" The pixie cast a frozen spell to keep him still. "Did you know whoever wins gets the prince's hand?" Bobby shocked and not just for being frozen still.

At Lawndale High Kevin was sulking sitting alone on the benches. Butthead took notice and sat down. "Oh um they let me off cause I'm not dating Brittany!" Poor Kevin cried out pulling his hands over his wet eyes. "And after the game um well ... oh no!" Butthead yanks his jersey. "Dumbass be a man and just get other chicks!" Butthead scolded kinda enjoying the revenge after meeting him on the first day as he kicks the Ex-footballer in the legs and ran off for the game.

Beavis trying to eat his candy but the stupid worms kept slurping up his hands. His mother kept strangling him as each player fights for him with puzzles. " I know your just messing with them!" Beavis screaming finally eats a candy hyping up his energy as he becomes Cornholio kicking ass of the ugly Brothers Grunt!

Butthead covered in blood as he drops his box pole and fell on his knees in exhausted. " Um Head we should save the game and rest." Daria said. Butthead a half demon just can't stop no he can't! "Hey did you hear me?" Daria asked but got pinned behind a big dead body once a player a giant.

"Huh, huh ...huh... huh... uh like shut up and he needs me so fuck off!" Daria trying to use her wand but to late Butthead crushed her hand sending his nails through the skin. "I always hated your knowledge on everything making me look stupid!" Butthead felt his mouth on fire as Daria punched him and ran off for Butthead to only be left behind.

Brittany found her prince struggling against the Grunts noticed his Cornholio energy a is gone. "Hey give me a F and a U and C and K what's it spell?" Before the ugly men could answer both got trampled to death by her sharp hooves. "That spells what I just did to you!" Beavis was unconscious but Brittany healed him by her healing kiss.

Butthead ran up the stairs he thought about apologizing he had no idea he said the horrible things and hurt Beavis that night it was only his teeth but after the game he's going to get them removed so both can celebrate...He?

Brittany removed her lips from Beavis and said as she hovered a ring.

"I propose to my prince for a prom night!"


	9. Chapter 9

Hiro playing his virtual game with his school mates. "Hold on boys I felt something and no of course the noodles were not expired it's my oldest American friends?" He quickly packed up for the United States immediately he will explain to them what's important just after solving his easter eggs along with Bobby a pin pal.

Beavis felt a punch on his jaw? His helmet on the ground as he looked up to a pissed brace face. Butthead continued to punch and kick sending some students to pull him back! The principal just announced that the school will remain closed Janet has abandoned the game!

 **It's a Friday night**

Beavis still in bed hasn't gone up to eat or visit his friends only allows a few over. His bird kept crying driving him crazy! " Shut up I know you miss your pal heh he he you are not alone!" He cried himself to sleep trying to ignore his bruises.

Jake and his family sat down for dinner without the two boys which made the food taste bland. "Now this time the food is yummy." Daria joked but nobody laughed but her mom demanded. " Give you a buck if you give Beavis some food?" Daria sighed not that the evening couldn't get any dull as she walks with warm food towards the blondes room of course locked but knocked quietly.

"Go away!" Beavis shouts. "Ok but so you know those who keep locked up wind up a skeleton." Beavis got the hint and opened up the door letting Daria in. "Nice I love your new decor." Daria looking at the messy room not by Beavis but hadn't thought cleaning up then. "Oh heh... heh ...heh uh sorry me I'll leave if you want me." Beavis said trying not to cry. "What kind of a person would do such a thing I may be cold but never so much cold." Daria pulls Beavis in a hug not caring how much her cold self is cringing for the first time she felt kind. "Hey you dudes changed my life around I mean I won't mention that person who tried to kill me in the game but he sure opened my eyes!" Beavis balled as he hugged her back but moved away to blow his nose and placed his glasses on. "So any word on your bitchy mama?" Beavis took out his laptop to the school news website.

"So far still closed for what? So a little blow out?" Beavis remembered getting a proposal from Brittany of course shot her down but he recalls the ring how weird it reminded him of his mothers ring. He clicked on the prom article and yes! It's the anniversary on the blood prom and instantly pulled up the list that matched the past king and queen for today and it's going to happen again?

Butthead breathed in the fumes of his weed as he watched the television over at his apartment but got interrupted by a little voice in his mouth again. " _You can have everything you want now fuck Beavis right?_ The voice said. _You were right to punch him I mean how blind was he?"_

Yeah if he had any clue but how stupid can Butthead be Beavis has Brittany but if only he could had made it!

 _"You still can if you desire more you just need to serve his mom!"_ He spotted his gear since he was hired to keep up the game he instantly puts it on. He's no longer a bounty hunter but a demon a full one serving Janet as he is being taunted by the Grunts aching in pain. All throughout the week his rent owner had enough needed the money but ended up finding Butthead in a coma with his helmet on.

Hank Hill and Bobby ringed the doorbell Beavis answered it but got pulled in a surprise hug. "Heh, heh ...heh... eh Hiro it's you?" Beavis had a rough week but meeting his oldest friend again made up that. "I hear you stopped playing the game but we won't let your mom stop us but first an American barbecue!" Hank introduced Beavis and the Morgendorffer's his son and wife Peggy as Jake took everyone out back and so fast everyone from school came for the gathering.

Tom and Daria were flirting away Beavis took notice and couldn't help being left out after seeing all the couples and really wished Butthead was here to eat the yummy food. But come on Butthead abused him and betrayed everyone but still there has to be a reason and should be of course his mom! "Hey stranger hows it?" Brittany said in a pink dress showing her cleavage and legs. "Heh he he em not now!" But before he could walk away Brittany yanks him inside. Music was blasting as young folk dance away. "Hey Kevin I'm here with the king!" How and when was he nominated but Kevin who probably had a lot to drink begins to grab Beavis. "Hey loser I had about enough and since your fag friend has gone I can finally get bad!" Beavis couldn't help but cry. "Come babe I'll get you *hic a cake!" Brittany happily walks in arm with Kevin but Tom and Jane trips them with their feet sending them crashing in on Hank as he lectures them bad on drinking. Jane wipes away the blood off Beavis's mouth and Tom helps him to the couch. " Heh heh ...heh... em thanks." Jane sitting next to him patting him on the head like a puppy. "Don't let them get you down when your days been down way to much." Jane said as she got up for a none alcoholic drink as Tom talks to Beavis. "You need someone around to shove those creeps off man hey I think Jane is free?" Beavis only giggles and playfully punches him. "Heh, heh...heh eh no she's still my cyborg!" Tom glances over to Daria whose stalking watching probably waiting on him. "If you ever think about a girl just find me will have a boys night." And Tom got up to walk to Daria. "Boys night oh yes of course this time we won't fuck it up!" Jane sat down fast for his breakdown. "Hey just cry your emotions off dude come on." Jane rubbing his back as it quivers."But boys can't cry I'm a wuss I couldn't try to get just one chick one who I thought would try just try to love me I know sounds gross!" Jane pulls him for a hug and quietly says. "I meet this person who dealt with your shit also but taught me to be more kind and here I'm gonna say listen to your heart no matter the gender." Beavis went silent and thought about what she said as he looked to her having flashbacks of all those times hanging with that one person who laughed with him and pushed him to become strong as he puts on a strong face and said. "I know I'm getting him back no matter what but with your and everyone's help!"


	10. Chapter 10

Bobby and Hiro explained their plans for winning the game and rescuing Butthead! They need to sneak in the cheat codes and Beavis's password for his avatar and just in case Janet notices Hiro shall distract her. "Boys I'm sorry but I really think it should be up to me I'll deal with her!" Hank said after all he just meet the boy in the airport and wanted in. And in the morning everyone was in position.

Beavis felt great to be back in the game as he waited along with Daria and Jane. "Ok Bobby should hack in the codes for the puzzles so we don't have to worry solving them." Daria whispers both her and her team wait but just then the puzzles were on screen as each being solved as the team followed along. Beavis senses Butthead around but to late to act as he was struck in the head by a hook? Both looked to a full demon reeling his fishing rode. "Butthead it's me your dumbass I have been one!" Beavis trying to reach him but only to be struck again luckily Daria put a cute spell on him to suffer annoying pop songs. Jane as a cyborg let's her prince ride her spear flying him away keeping Daria busy.

Beavis woke to be flying by Jane as watching each puzzle being solved and finally up to the final stage.

Janet screamed in anger trying to gain control over the puzzles how did her son get in the game? But still has the brace brat to use!

Butthead was clawing Daria's face up when she noticed only light scratches? "Butthead you there?" He only says quietly. "She's trying to kill him I must do this so forgive me!" Then he finished her to end her game and removed her helmet. "Carful you dumbass!" Getting up to call Tom.

Bobby and Hiro are already cracking the codes when Bobby confessed. "I'm helping out because I felt a heartbroken presence the same feeling I had when my girlfriend dumbed me!" Hiro likes American romance so hot.

Beavis knelt crying over Jane after shoving him into the castle after the bridge closed up. "I can't go on I'm a wuss Butthead is doomed I can't!" But just then he thought he saw a vision of something yes a little boy from his future? _"I'm Butthead's voice in his mouth is all dad!"_ He's gone but just enough to grab his courage as he runs in to win back his one true love no matter how wussy it sounds!


	11. Chapter 11

The boy enjoying his marathon on T.V it's the anniversary when MTV had aired he was still just a baby back then. After the second half on the marathon ended the ding of a finished hot popcorn bag from a microwave caught the boys attention and got up to bring in his snack. His night was beginning to come to a close but before he could turn into another program the T.V burst into a lot of parts!

"Huh, huh... huh? That sucks oh well my mom can always buy another one." The boy headed into his room which was not very huge or fancy but his own messy room. He got ready for bed but of course according to his orthodontist he must apply his safety braces gear. Rolling his eyes and crawling under his warm covers for a night sleep.

 **"Huh! huh!huh! Hey babe!" The boy dreaming about his usual dream of a rich rock star surrounded by many hot girls and a few boys which he hadn't mind. But always his dream became a fast nightmare! "Huh, huh... huh? Like no babes for you missy!" But the she demon bitch kept enjoying poking him with her spear.**

It was a new morning as he got out from his warm covers for a nice steamy shower but he noticed like every morning that same sad pale boy? But shrugs it off as he got ready for the day which just means more being lazy on his couch watching T.V. But this time his television was gone? (He forgot his television got blown up). So asked his dear mother for money to head to the technology store after school in which was allowed to but for his mother her medicine for the pay up.

"Huh, huh... huh... new T.V! Thanks mom!" And kissed her cheek and headed out the door before grabbing a pop tart.

After school went straight to first his mothers medicine which was promised but before he could enter the pharmacy something stopped him like he had been teleported to the technology store? "Huh, huh huh? Wha?" How did he get here so fast? But saw the biggest most expensive television ever! _**"Huh.. I ..huh... get it now wuss!"**_ Said a deep voice in his mind it's the she demon bitch! But the boy couldn't use up his mothers medicine money no way but that evil force dragged him towards the television and was fighting the urge! **"It's always your fault your pathetic so why not just enjoy your pathetic reward and buy the television now or die!"** No he mustn't!

Beavis snuck into the castle just in time to witness his mother who was huge. Beavis was alone just him but felt so scared but he must do something!

" _Soon everything will go according to plan just as he drains his most precious energy!"_ His mother said while holding what appears to be Butthead whose trapped under her curse and it's up to only Beavis as he gathers up his courage and charged! Aiming for the heart with all his energy!

His tommy gun loaded up as the blonde kept aiming for the heart! " _Foolish!" Said his_ mother or not anymore before sending some electrical currents straight into her boy! Beavis was sent flying but kept getting up because no matter the pain he has to save his only friend! _Bam! Bam ... zzzzzap! "*Moan...no_ can't give in not to you!" Beavis covered in bruises kept on shooting all his might!

Hank and his wife were watching from the television news casting over the final game battle so far Beavis was still fighting. It's a good thing Dale got into the school enough for the medical service if the boys got out finally. Bobby and Hiro were hacking into Judy's heart codes trying to figure out her password but that's when they saw Beavis has lost his last energy level and the bar is low! "He's gonna kill him self try to hack in the cheat power!" But Hiro only focused on the password who finally solved the answer and quickly entered the password.

Beavis was eating his cold soup and his daddy reading Green eggs and ham. His mother who was drunk on the couch yelled out like a maniac for her husband for another beer! Beavis had cried that night over the body of his kind daddy who was bleeding from the head!

 _"Butthead is mine dipshit!"_ And his mother began to ripping out his sons dolls stuffing! "Mommy nooo!"

Beavis opened up his eyes but only his left his right one was swollen. Coughing up blood he has full of pain. It's no use how can he stop her now and save Butthead? _"Beavis listen just listen please use your favorite book."_ It's Hiro's voice and yes he remembers his father reading him the Dr. Sues book book and got up to load up his gun and eating his special candy!

 _"I will not eat them in a box I will not could not eat with a fox! I will not eat them here or there or anywhere!"_

He knows that's not how the story went but only said how he could remember and turned into Cornholio using up his hyper strength to go through his mothers stomach as he felt her organs break apart and felt darkness around him.

Butthead feed his mother her dinner and helped to bath her. His sister got home late but this time with his dad? Huh? No!

"Hey get out bastard!" His father just abandoned them and now had returned why?

 _"_ Hey bro easy and just hanged out with pops at the bar and we can be a family again like I always wanted!" His older sister hugged the big ugly fucker! Butthead ran back to finishing bathing his mother but too late as the huge monster crashed in. "Hey there's my wife!" No he mustn't scare her!

 _"_ Hey boy let's start over huh?" His father grabbed his sons neck. "Your a piece of crap if you do anything to me ya got it!" His father scolded.

Ever since he was a little baby all his father had ever done was push him to grow to be a man if he cry got beat up and if he made a mistake his teeth. His mother who was diagnosed of cancer if by chance could just for once fight it with some peace.

"Get out you fuck!" Butthead shouted up to his dad and who he wrapped his big hands around his and with his strength threw him into the dark abyss.


	12. Chapter 12

For years of fighting wars,paying the bills or providing the food for the family, he shall grow up a proud man. No matter how tired or stressed out one man never gets to share the emotions for his own good.

You start as a little boy sure we start out weak but with a shove or a kick in the balls that little boy is now a man!

 **"Pathetic! A wuss!"** His dad scolded through his mind while still falling through darkness. It's true Butthead has proven his courage just by protecting his mom but failed! Why can't he just shut up his emotions? A man can't show emotion for he's a wuss!

 **"Butthead don't give in!"** A high pitch voice this time entered in the brunettes mind. He was standing on a bridge over rushing rapids of a fussy river flow.

"Heh, heh... heh... em I thought I find you here." Beavis gently says before walking up the bridge. Butthead was drenched in the rain so was Beavis in which he dared blush seeing such a beautiful sight. "Huh huh huh yeah you guessed." He softly said. "Huh, huh... huh... em remember the time in the desert those two guys well I thought one looked like my old man." Beavis looked with confusion moving his head to a side. "Heh, heh... eeh oh yeah that was a long journey we were going to score with that lady remember?" Butthead cringed remembering he had a thought of a grownup scoring his young teenage self good thing he learned pedophile relationships. Beavis hadn't paid attention to his walking as he was sent over the railing but not for a strong pull of a long arm grabbing his waist as his brunette companion looked at him in the eyes which are wet like his hair!

"I'm so sorry for hurting you I'm a dumbass!" Crushing Beavis in a tight hug not giving a crap how embarrassing this was. "If I known Janet was using me I ...wouldn't blame you for hating me!" Beavis puts his gentle hands over Butthead's sad face before drawing in for a kiss. _"He's kissing me oh what should I do?"_ Butthead thought as his blonde friend removed his lips giving him a little slap. "You never get me to the point in hating you sure you drive me crazy but never in my life I hated you!" Beavis said removing his friends tears with his gentle hands. "You make me laugh and you're charming but I understand your pain I mean you dragged me down and I'm am glad so please come back to me and share our new life?" It stopped raining just for the clouds to part for the sun to shine down over the boys. "Beavis I love you and yes let's start our new butt world! Huh huh huh!" Both boys laughed together before exiting the game.

Daria and Jane wait in the hospital waiting room. Tom pulled his girlfriend into a embrace. "Your wisdom pulled the boys through you should think proud." Daria hides her sad face in her boyfriends chest. "You have the right mind Tom if only I hadn't been so stubborn could've helped more."Jane finished her sketch in time for the nurse to come out to allow her and everyone to see the patients.

"Don't worry about your sex parts these bad boys can help heal." Peggy said to Butthead handing him a bag of drugs. "Pegg don't in courage him my boy it takes time!" Bobby and Hiro rolling their eyes before laughing everyone had a good laugh just as Jane and Daria entered."Well if I don't see the two soldiers ganging such love?" Jane says before setting down some flowers and her sketch next to other gifts. "Heh, heh... heh... eh thanks to you I am famous!" Beavis said but itching his arm cast. "Huh huh huh uh you wuss I killed your mommy I'm more famous!" Butthead said giving Jane a wink. "Now boys have you forgot Janet was already struck by death long a go?" Daria said because she discovered Janet build the game in order for her heart disease to heal from everyone's game energy. "Yes in my country we discovered ways in medicine through gaming some how Janet stole the parts?" Hiro said before walking out with Bobby. "Dale and his team helped enter the school just in time we must give him our thanks get well boys." Peggy says before heading out with Hank. "The doctor says your health is important don't stay up late boys." Butthead rolled his eyes before changing the television to MTV. "Your not our mother Diarreha! Huh huh uh!" Daria laughing loud before heading out with Jane leaving her two old friends for some rest.

 **It's midnight**

Beavis had a fear of hospitals since his fathers death. "Want some ice cream?" Beavis asking his dear pale. "For the hundred times it's passed meal time just sleep wuss!" Butthead has had enough excitement. Beavis couldn't help it as he walks over to Butthead's bed and crawling under the covers but Butthead shivering with his friends cold feet on his legs. Beavis has his arms around Butthead now holding him for warmth. "Head sorry I hate hospitals." The blonde said with his breath on Butthead's ear making him wince. "Dude stop being a wuss besides tomorrow we're finally man!" Butthead felt nervous after saying this and just when he was about to sleep also!

 **The next morning**

Trent playing in his band for the school practice graduation ceremony. Daria and Jane along with the boys enjoyed the music just after rehearsal. "So boys I heard that gang dude had stopped by?" Jane said eating some pizza for the rehearsal lunch. "Huh huh huh uh Todd he's been our idol but I love to hear his stories again." Beavis spat out his drink. "Heh ...heh... heh... can I speak to you alone." The girls got up to leave them. "Heh, heh ...heh ...eh dude Todd blew up our home!" Beavis angrily mentions. "But he said was a mistake I had a call from him and-" Beavis got out his arm. "Look dude does this look like an accident?" His bird had so much stress he kept clawing him trying to calm it. "Your bird also Todd had threatened them without you knowing dumbass!" Beavis ran off leaving Butthead alone.

Beavis cried in a stall of the boys restroom. _"What's happened had he recalled his thoughts and kept his usual thoughts I thought he could change?"_ Beavis thought before wiping his tears away but his stall door was pushed open with force and all he last saw was his head in the toilet.

Todd left the boys bathroom with Butthead was what Jane saw and snuck in time to help poor Beavis.

In the nurses office Beavis had removed his best suit and laid on the bed. "Dear someone is here to see you?" The nurse said but Beavis didn't want company right now but felt a kiss on his forehead. It's Butthead looking down to his wet friend. "I'm the true wuss!" Both right then made love from the nurses office room.

Jane walks with Daria home but not before seeing Todd being cuffed on the wrist by some cops. "Butthead had to play dumb in order to capture Todd confession?" Daria says Jane rolled her eyes putting her arm around Daria both had a good laugh and continued walking.

A giggly Beavis kissed his boyfriend on his bruised cheek (Just by showing the cops his camera footage of Todd giving Beavis a swirly and confesses him blowing up their house), as the blonde was being carried by Butthead all the way home.


	13. Chapter 13

**Lawndale High graduation**

Principal Angela Li announced the final two graduates. "I'm proud to announce our winning contestants for this year!" Of sure if the school doesn't announce them winners of the game as graduates Japan will forbid their other games after the copyright thief of Janet. Everyone applauded as the boys received their diplomas. None are good with speeches but both promised a surprise as both walked with their butts shown because the back sides of the gowns were cut off showing their naked backs as everyone laughed but for the security guards to chase after them.

So after the graduation everyone headed to Daria's for a cook out helped by Hank in which made Jake jelly. "Your lucky my wife pulls out a better roast!" Hank only laughs when eyes Bobby and Hiro doing the limbo. "How low can ya go dude?" To his surprise very low! "My friends taught me to use long legs and flexibility." Hiro says winks over at Beavis who got two sodas and plates of food.

Jane helped Butthead find a private spot for him and Beavis so nervous. "I meet a bisexual girl during my time boy trust me you're good." Butthead knows he's bisexual but nervous to show he likes boys way too much for his boyfriend but too late for second thoughts as Beavis was walking over.

"Have a good evening you two." Jane said bowing as a butler and walked away leaving the two new lovers.

 **It's sunset**

Beavis laid his head on Butthead's shoulder with arms wrapped around his waist. Both watching the sunset and full of food but just as the last guest left everything was silent just the sound of their breathing.

Butthead got up to stretch so did Beavis before pulling his arms around Butthead's neck. "I never seen you this gleeful?" Butthead said before putting his arms on Beavis waist."I'm so happy for the first time in my life and felt blind through the years not knowing how you suffered from keeping your emotions hidden." Butthead dares to make a move to pull his eyes away from such serious eyes but couldn't he's just too hot. "Beavis I thought you wouldn't love me back I was a wuss!" Butthead turned away but Beavis pushed his face back into his glance."Were both meant to suffer as wusses together and I never felt proud to be by your side through the years I love you so much!" Beavis confesses finally saying he loves him back and that was what made Butthead's heart so hot! And kissed Beavis hard on the mouth as the beautiful sunset sky turned to a dark night sky.

 **A few Years pass after the boys found their apartment**

Daria and Tom still dating (this was before graduation it was just for those who passed the game yes Beavis and Butthead and the seniors that year she's still finishing her year), she can smell nacho cheese and entered the apartment.

"Heh, heh... eh oh come on in sorry dinner isn't ready!" Beavis said from the kitchen he's making a nacho casserole. Just as Daria and Tom looked around and saw on television of course MTV was playing. "You know this channel is now crap?" Tom said before having a seat on a bean bag chair. "Hey let them enjoy their favorite dead channel." Daria said before heading over to help her blonde friend with dinner.

"My parents should be on their way and I see your fashion maids stopped by?" Daria said eyeing Beavis clothes. "I know my prince job hasn't warn off from her but it's good since can't afford much right now." Beavis said eyeing the clock."I take it the honey isn't home yet?" Daria said getting out the silverware for the table and plates. "We promised we continue Burger World just till we find a comfortable job." Beavis says and just like that Butthead walks in wearing his red uniform looking still sexy to Beavis.

"Oh crap huh huh I forgot babe!" Butthead said seeing Daria and Tom already here.

"Honey it's for our own good for just leaving our old town without finishing up hell!" Beavis jokes before giving his boyfriend a kiss but not a naughty one though looks like Butthead wants one. "Huh huh huh uh honey I might uh shit will!" Butthead got down on his knees to finally spill out his heart and pulls out from his pocket a blue box. "I'm sorry I thought we be alone but I was just so scared but I'm never letting you go again so I'll protect you forever my prince!" Butthead crying along with Beavis who kneels down to his level throwing his arms around his exhausted Butthead.

The End

P.S I making sequels to go after this story go here to this link just copy paste this link in search bar 655756430-my-marriage-to-my-butt-chapter-1


End file.
